Diary October 2015 week 1
Relevant events for the week Wednesday 7 October 2015 - Tuesday 13 October 2015 (Prev|Next) Wednesday 7 October The West Australian reported that Josh Kennedy would have surgery on his right elbow during the week as a host of Eagles players prepared to go under the knife. Sharrod Wellingham and potential departee Scott Selwood were also set for ankle surgery. The article also stated that uncapped South Australian product Malcolm Karpany had signed a new deal through to the end of 2017, leaving Patrick McGinnity and Simon Tunbridge as the players most at risk of being delisted - Dale Miller and Bridget Lacy, The West Australian: https://au.news.yahoo.com/thewest/a/29740666/kennedy-leads-list-of-eagles-having-surgery/ Thursday 8 October West Coast announced the appointment of Hawthorn opposition analyst John Wardrop as Head of Game Analysis and Opposition Strategy. Wardrop, who previously worked with the club as a forward scout during the 1990s, was seen as a central figure in the Hawks' period of dominance and football general manager Craig Vozzo praised his level of industry knowledge. "He is greatly respected across the AFL and we believe he will add significant experience and expertise to our football operations and young coaching group" - westcoasteagles.com.au: http://www.westcoasteagles.com.au/news/2015-10-08/wardrop-heads-west Friday 9 October Andrew Gaff won the John Worsfold Medal as the club's best and fairest at the annual awards night. Matt Priddis finished runner-up for the fourth time in his career, with Kennedy finishing third and also taking home the Chris Mainwaring Best Clubman award and the leading goalscorer trophy. Dom Sheed won Rookie of the Year and the much-improved Brad Sheppard, who finishing sixth in the best and fairest, was judged Player of the Finals. Vice-captain Scott Selwood revealed during the day that hhe intended to shift to Geelong as a restricted free agent, with the Cats later making it official by tabling an offer for the midfielder. West Coast had three days to elect whether to match the offer. Assistant coach and former premiership player Don Pyke was announced as the senior coach of Adelaide, replacing the late Phil Walsh. The club announced during the Worsfold Medal presentation that the "tri-panel" home guernsey would be replaced with a version of the popular "wings" design for 2016. Saturday 10 October Sunday 11 October Monday 12 October West Coast formally announced it would not match the Cats' offer for Selwood, then reacted angrily when the AFL awarded only a second-round pick as compensation for the vice-captain's move. CEO Trevor Nisbett described the decision as "totally inadequate" and "totally wrong". "Geelong has spoken about the leadership qualities Scott brings and we know that. We think we acted in a totally professional manner in allowing Scott to go to Geelong, the club of his choice, for a number of compelling reasons and his value has only been judged on how much money he gets paid" - Gary Stocks, westcoasteagles.com.au: http://www.westcoasteagles.com.au/news/2015-10-12/nisbett-fury On a busy opening day to the official trade period, West Coast also traded its first-round selection (pick 17) to Brisbane for midfielder Jack Redden. Tuesday 13 October